striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Cypher Boomerang
The Cypher Boomerang ( ) or simply 'Boomerang'MVP (April 28, 2000). "Strider Hiryu 2" (Japanese). Monthly Arcadia (06). Pg. 100. is the primary attack method used by Hien in Strider 2, both as a boss and a playable character. Overview The technique known as Cypher Boomerang is the primary and best known skill performed with Hien's weapon, the Geometrical Cypher. A long-range technique available from the weapon's 3rd Form, "Phoenix", which consists of joining the two Cyphers together in a boomerang or V-shape and using it as a throwing weapon. The Geometrical Cypher becomes a spinning disc projectile thrown at high speed and with the ability to home in on targets and return to its wielder like a boomerang. Thanks to the Cypher's signature edge of plasma, this attack is capable of cutting through anything and anyone in its path, but it leaves its user disarmed until it returns. Playable version The Cypher Boomerang is Hien's basic attack, equivalent to Hiryu's Cypher Attack. When thrown, the Cypher will fly at high speed forward aiming itself at the closest enemy to Hien, striking past them and leaving the screen, only to quickly fly back to Hien striking any enemy standing in its path. By moving Hien around one can manipulate the path the projectile takes on its way back, as it will always track Hien's position and fly toward him. When thrown, the Cypher's plasma edge is colored purple. The attack is also stronger than Hiryu's basic slash, doing twice as much damage to enemies. Hien can throw up to two Cypher Boomerangs at once, but can't throw anymore until atleast one returns. While this leaves him unable to use his basic attack for a brief moment, he can still utilize the Savage Slash if needed. When the power-up item is picked, the plasma edge's color changes to gold and Hien can now throw three Boomerangs at a time. Like Hiryu's power-up, this last until Hien is hit. Boss version Hien's boss version of the attack is slightly different than the playable version. Only used while standing far away from Hiryu, Hien will lower his body slightly, stretch himself forward and throw a Cypher Boomerang with force. The attack is slightly slower, but otherwise works identical to the playable version, including its homing ability and returning after leaving the screen. The plasma edge in this instance is a greenish tone. Hien usually throws a single Boomerang, but sometimes can throw two in quick succession if Hiryu remains at the right distance. Very rarely Hien will throw a third Boomerang, but it will come out almost at the same time as the first one returns to him. Hien also retains access to all his other attacks even after throwing two Boomerangs. Other appearances * Hien's single long-range attack in Namco × Capcom is the Boomerang attack, here named "Cypher Throw" ( ). * "Cypher Boomerang" is also one of the "R" rarity Hien card's skills in Street Fighter × All Capcom. Strider Hiryu (Manga) There's a very similar technique featured in the original manga, a special function of Hiryu's Cypher which may have inspired Hien's technique. Once active, two small prongs come out of the sides of the blade and the Cypher becomes an effective boomerang-like weapon, spinning rapidly like a disc as it flies forward at high speed when thrown, and eventually returning to Hiryu. In battle, Hiryu never uses it as a striking attack but as a tactical maneuver, usually taking advatange of the fact it makes no sound while flying to catch his enemy off-guard when it comes back. Besides the manga, this move was planned to be included in Project X Zone 2, but it was considered a confusing move and finally not implemented.Staff (November 4, 2015). "Project X Zone 2: Brave New World Cross-talk interview with Developers going beyond the boundaries of the manufacturer (Part 2) (Japanese). famitsu.com. Accessed October 3, 2016 Trivia * The ability to throw more than one Boomerang is understood as being a gameplay-only ability; since Hien officially wields a single Geometrical Cypher, he has no way of throwing a second one. * Since Hien's playable version was created by haphazardly using the sprites of the boss version, he can be seen holding both Geometrical Cyphers while throwing the attack. This is because the sprite used when throwing the attack is actually from Hien's "Twin Style Cypher" boss-exclusive attack. * The Magnetic Cypher from the 2014 Strider works similarly to this attack, allowing Hiryu to throw up to two magnetic waves which home in on enemies and return to him, while Hiryu is unable to attack until atleast one wave returns. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Skills Category:Cypher Skills